


Paper Net

by Krebunny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Not sure when I will be able to update, Original Character(s), Will add more as the fic continues, no editor, sorry about that in advanced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krebunny/pseuds/Krebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IMPORTANT TO NOTE: In this story, Belle stayed with Will, rather than going to back to Rumple. Also, Rumple stayed out of Story Brooke.  </p>
<p>This story takes us through time to find out what significance a small leather journal could hold for the lives of so many.  Follow through the life of Peter Pan and beyond as we find out why Malcolm was driven to become such a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Net

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on my fic! I really hope you enjoy, now be warned, there is no editor for this fic right now. I am sorry for this a head of time. I'll try to fix things if I see I have messed up or something.

Peter Pan had been on his island, Neverland as he called it, for almost a year in enchanted forest years, though it only felt like it had been a few months on the island. Although life away from worries was great, he was starting to get a little lonely. Not to mention he missed getting to boss around that little child he used to know. No, he was not his son, he was just a little boy. But now he needed a new little boy to rule over. He knew he needed a boy who was lonely, someone he could take without any fuss. Maybe he should check an orphanage, or check the streets for boys without parents, that would seem to work far better than having to worry about parents looking for their children. 

He took off from his island. He would never get over the feeling of flying; it was like all of your happiest memories rolled into one small moment. Peter had discovered all the ways off the island, not that it was very hard for him to do so. It was like he didn’t have to discover anything, like the map was ingrained into his brain. Most of the “mysteries” of the island felt like that. Like the island was a part of him. 

Pan flew over the Villages of the enchanted forest, finding the one he knew as a distant memory. It was where he was born, or so he was told. He wasn’t entirely sure since he didn’t know his parents, not that that was uncommon. Most people in the village Peter grew up in were missing at least one parent by the time they were born. The average age that people would die at was 23, though Pan had long outlived that statistic, and he planned to do so far beyond a few years. 

It was night as he explored through the town, which was probably the best way to do this. If it was night, there would be less questions as to why there was a boy covered in green leaves flying around their village

Peter looked in the windows of the orphanage he grew up in. Well, grew until he was the age of 10 when he ran away. In searching the orphanage, he saw a few rather good candidates, but he realized that he wanted an older boy, someone to help start his empire that he would soon build. 

As Pan was starting to worry that he would never find the right boy to start his flock he heard screaming coming from a distant house.

At first, it sounded like gibberish, but as he got closer, Peter could make out the words of the one sided argument. “You stupid boy! Ii wish you were where your mother was, dead, I know I would be much better off than!” 

Peter slowly made his way to the window where he could hear the screaming the loudest. So he assumed it was probably where the ruckus was coming from. That, and it was the only light on in the whole village. 

Cautiously Peter Took a Glance, almost worried at what He would find waiting for Him.

What he discovered was far worse than anything he could have imagined. The Vision in front of him was of an Older Gentleman whom Peter had hoped to forget. That man was a monster, and no one deserved to be stuck with him.

The poor boy being yelled at had a dark circle under his right eye, peter knew what that meant, and he wouldn’t put it past that man. It wasn’t new to Peter either, he had seen this man pull a stunt as such before.

Peter was trying to wait. He had planned to talk to the boy at night, while everyone was asleep, but then he saw that monster walking closer to the boy, and Peter lost all his wit and cunning.

“Step away from the boy!” He yelled, not entirely sure where he was going with this. He made his physical presence known by stepping through the open window. As he did, he put his hand on his dagger which he had laced with dream shade, A Neverland native poisonous plant that made your death agonizing. 

The demon turned towards Peter and his face filled with recognition, “You!” he screamed.

The two just stood staring at each other for a moment, with a confused boy standing to the side. 

Neither of the two where sure who attacked first, they would both tell you it was the other one, but to the boy, it seemed as though they lunged at the same time.   
With everything happening so fast, Peter didn’t pull his dagger. The men struggled for a while, Peter was hit in the jaw, he could taste blood, but he couldn’t tell where he was bleeding from, Peter answered with a swift kick to the knee to throw the man off balance, unfortunately, he brought Peter down with him. The two scrambled up and paused glaring at each other once again.

“Felix! Get my sword!” the man yelled.

Picking up the name, Peter yelled after him, “Felix! Don’t! I can take care of you! Please leave this awful man, it’s for your safety!” 

Felix looked as though he wanted to go With Peter, but the bruises that riddled his body proved why he was too scared to.

The two of them looked at Felix to see what he would do, but Felix just sat there, dazed. After a long while, he turned and darted out of the room. 

Peter turned back to his old foe, actually pulling out his knife. As he did so, the burly man grabbed a cane that was obviously meant for the boy Felix, not that he really minded the change of pace. 

The two went for each other. They struggled for a little while until the dagger was knocked from Peter’s hand.

“Got you!” the man stated with an eerie calm. He slowly creeped closer to Pan, kicking the dagger out of Peters reach. “This is your fault. It was all your fault.”

Peter knew he wasn’t in any position to mouth off, but there was no way he would let this malicious man ever think Peter was the one at fault for what happened all thoughts years ago. “Never will I succumb to that, it was you! You are the reason she is dead!”

The man opened his mouth to make a retort, but all that came out was a sound that should only come from a dying animal. He looked down and saw a point of a sword run threw his chest. The burly man fell over, freeing peter of the horrifying position he was in. 

Peter went to grab his knife, but another hand pulled it away first. Peter looked up to see Felix, the boy from before.

“I’ve been wanting to do that…” Felix stated under his breath. He then held the sword at the ready at Peter. “Why are you here? What do you want? We don’t have much, especially now.” He gestured toward the man on the now slumped on the ground, dead. 

Smiling at the boy, Peter stood up, “I came to help you. You should never have to deal with a demon such as that.”

The sword drooped a little as peter mentioned Felix’s father. He could tell that Felix wanted to believe him, but after living with a father like that, it was reasonable for the boy to not trust anyone. 

Peter gently placed his hand out, wanting a hand shake at least. “I’m Peter, Peter Pan.”

Instead of giving the boy his hand, Felix handed him the dagger. “He killed my mother.” Felix confided in the strange boy. “He told me never to tell anyone, but they all knew.”

Not knowing what to do, Peter moved closer to Felix, but he backed up to get away from him. An automatic response Felix had learned.

“He didn’t shed a tear at her funeral.” Felix stopped and stared at the body on the ground, the once great intimidator, now looked so pitiful and frail. “He told me he never loved her, or me.”

Peter stood there dazed, he didn’t know how to digest this information. He knew the man was a monster, but how could you not love your own son?

Then a twinge of guilt hit him as he thought about that little boy he left behind. No, he did not love him, but he also was not his son, he was just a little boy that followed him around like a parasite. No one would love a parasite. 

Felix just stared at his now late father for a long moment in silence. 

“Would you like to get away?” Peter asked the boy, “I know somewhere you can go, get away from here and never have to even think of this place again.”

Felix gained the oddest mix of fear and hope on his face, but he still stayed silent. He looked up from staring at his father as though he was waiting for Peter to further explain.

A devilish grin swept across Peters face, “Oh it’s grand, it’s a magic island, where you never grow old and you have no responsibilities. No fathers there to ruin your life. It’s a life of freedom!”

Finally speaking up, Felix nodded, “I want to go. I never want to grow up. I want to be free of this life!”

Peter grabbed the boys hand and looked him in the eyes. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

Hesitantly, Felix nodded, and Peter took off. 

Peter tried to ignore the feeling of the leather journal in his pocket, burning to be read after revisiting someone who was written about so heavily in it. But Peter had to push the thought from his mind, He didn’t have time to worry about the journal that had all of her thoughts and memories. It was never his to read anyway.

He shook the thought out of his mind, it wasn’t time to think about that.

It was time to go back to Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
